Kápolna a tengerparton
by lidercke
Summary: SSHG, nem a happyendes fajtából.


- Végül ismét találkozunk, Miss. Granger.

- Úgy tűnik -– felelte könnyednek szánt hangon a lány.

A távolból hallani lehetett, ahogy az óceán hullámai dübörögve ostromolják a sziklafalat.  
Egy réges-régi kápolna romjainál álltak, mely a parton épült, talán már több száz éve; simára kopott fehér kövei csak néhol látszottak ki a sós pára miatt dúsan tenyésző moha alól.  
Hosszan, feszülten mérték végig egymást, a múlt eseményei mindkettőjüket akaratlanul is visszarántották a jelenből, nem engedték őket megmozdulni anélkül, hogy szokatlan elevenséggel meg ne jelenjenek előttük.

_„- Hát végül ismét találkozunk, Miss. Granger."_

- Milyen furcsa játéka a sorsnak, hogy egy csata közben sok száz ember közül épp magát sodorja az utamba, itt, távol a harctértől.

- Intelligensebb embernek tartottam annál, mintsem hogy higgyen az ilyen babonaságokban. Olyan, hogy sors, nem létezik, Piton professzor. Követtem magát.

- Nagy hiba volt. Talán elfelejtette, amit az utolsó találkozásunkkor mondtam?

- Nem felejtettem el, emlékszem. Mindenre tisztán emlékszem.

_„Olyan tisztán és élesen, mintha egy perccel ezelőtt lett volna a nap, mikor először bevonultál az osztályterembe, suhogó talárral, megvetően mérve végig a sok ostoba, bosszantó kis elsőst. Csak egy perccel ezelőtt szorult össze a félelemtől a torkom, és árasztották el apró, rejtett remegések a testem.  
Éveken keresztül hiába próbáltam elismerést kicsikarni, egy bíztató szót, vagy akár csak egyetlen pillantást, amiből nem süt a taknyos kis griffendélesnek szánt megvetés.  
Talán csak arra az egyre nem emlékszem, mikor és miért kezdtem el esténként leosonni a pincébe, és megállni az ajtód előtt, a neszezésedet hallgatva, anélkül, hogy bármit is akarnék.  
Biztosan kérdezni szerettem volna egyszer valamit tőled;, azon a különösen hideg, havas téli napon, hatodévben, de nem mertem bekopogni, csak álltam ott, ahogyan attól kezdve minden este, és hallgattam, ahogyan üvegfiolák koccannak, egy talár suhog, vagy fürgén serceg egy penna.  
Szerencsés napokon sikerült kivennem egy mély, fáradt sóhajt – ilyenkor mindig úgy éreztem, valami nagy, titkos ajándékot kaptam.  
Ott álldogálva megtanultam, hogy a griffendéles bátorság csak legenda; ott állva mardekároshoz méltóan ravasz terveket szőttem, milyen ürüggyel kopogjak be hozzád, hogy ne küldj el egyből, hogy a közeledben lehessek még sokáig, mindig. Soha, egyet sem valósítottam meg a terveim közül.  
Nem értettem, mi történik velem. Egy mugli lexikonban rábukkantam a „megszállott" szócikkre: ez volt a diagnózisom magamról, és igyekeztem gyógymódot találni rá, hasztalan. Nem segítettek a parkban, metsző téli szélben tett séták, sem a hisztérikus tanulásrohamok.  
Minden nap úgy keltem fel, hogy eldöntöttem, ma véget vetek ennek az őrületnek,. Mmajd kivétel nélkül minden naponm maga alá temetettte egy hosszú, feszültségteljes várakozás, mint egy nehéz, sötét, süppedős paplan, amibe az ember álmában belegabalyodik, és fulladozva ébred – és én ébredéskor mindig az ajtód előtt állva találtam magam._

_Egy este nem hallottam semmi neszt: percekig figyeltem, de csak süket csend vett körül. Felajzott idegeimnek fájdalmasan bántó volt ez az üresség, képtelen voltam így, kielégületlenül visszamenni a toronyba;. kKirohantam a kastélyból, és órákig bolyongtam a mély hóval betemetett, fagyos parkban, a cipőm teljesen átázott, sípolva lélegeztem, ahogy a hideg minden levegővételnél belehasított a tüdőmbe,. nNem, már nem a téli hidegtől, hanem a te rideg, gúnyos pillantásodtól fájt mindenem, szorult össze a torkom, és reszketett az egész testem. Olyan erővel lett úrrá rajtam a vágy, hogy belevessem magam ebbe a mindent átható fagyba, hogy összecsuklottak a lábaim, arcomon pedig forró könnyek folytak végig, melyek megfagytak, mielőtt még elérhették volna az államat. Mikor le akartam törölni őket, nyugodtan-beletörődőn állapítottam meg, hogy nem tudom mozgatni a kezem." _

- … mindene tisztán emlékszem – - csendült Hermione hangja

„_Én sem felejtettem semmit, hogyan is felejthettem volna? Úgy találtam rád azon a jeges téli éjszakán, hazafelé tartva a halálfaló gyűlésről, ahogyan ott feküdtél a hóban, mint egy fagyott kismadár az út szélén.  
Milyen szörnyűség történhetett veled? Felkaptalak a karjaimba, és futva megindultam veled a kastélyba, még most sem tudom, miért a szobámba vittelek, és nem a gyengélkedőre…  
Talán, mert olyan hideg és merev volt a tested, hogy úgy éreztem, egyetlen másodpercnyi késlekedés is végzetes lehet, a szobám pedig közel volt.  
Dühös voltam, nagyon dühös, ostoba kis griffendéles liba, éjszaka kimegy sétálgatni, aztán ott fagy meg, ha nem találok rá időben… Magamra is dühös voltam, mert idegességemben – ilyen még soha nem fordult elő velem addig – véletlenül nagyobb adag Felmelegítő-főzetet adtam neked, ami egyből lázra lobbantott, arcodra piros rózsákat festve. Nagy barna szemeid is lázasan csillogtak, mikor végre felnyitottad őket, és rám néztél._

_- A felelőtlensége száz pontjába került a Griffendélnek, Miss. Granger. – - Elmosolyodtál._

_- Köszönöm – rebegted._

_- Mit, a száz pont levonást?!_

_- Hogy megmentett._

_Elcsuklott a hangod, ahogy rádtört egy újabb lázroham. Behunytad a szemeid, én pedig tehetetlenül néztelek, és úgy éreztem magam, mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség._

_- Tudom, hogy most egy kicsit… rossz, sajnálom… Egy-két óra múlva magától elmúlik a bájital hatása, addig pedig a gyengélke…  
- NEM! – - Megdöbbentett a kiáltásod, úgy hangzott, mint egy kárhozott lélek sikolya, de fel is emészthette minden erődet, mert utána csak halkan, nyöszörögve mondtad:_

_- Ne vigyen a gyengélkedőre… Itt akarok maradni… magánál. – - Könnyek folytak végig az arcodon, és én azt hiszem, akkor valamit megértettem abból, hogy az elmúlt hetekben miért nem néztél soha a szemembe az óráimon." _

Lassan, kimérten, minden mozdulatot megfontolva tettek néhány lépést egymás felé, és felemelték a pálcáikat.

- Akkor tudja, mi következik. Tudja, hogy nem számíthat irgalomra. – - A férfi hangja furcsán éles és hideg volt a hullámok morajlásának hátterében. Hermione erőltetetten felnevetett.  
- Egyszer azt mondta, hogy én vagyok a legzseniálisabb boszorkány, aki valaha a Roxfortba tette a lábát. Miből gondolja, feltéve, ha tényleg ilyen zseniális vagyok, hogy egy percig is egy halálfaló irgalmára számítanék?

_ „Elfelejted, kislány, hogy már nem egyszer szorultál rá ennek a halálfalónak az irgalmára. Persze ez elsiklott a figyelmed mellett, hisz csak a vért látod a kezeimen és a kegyetlenséget a szememben, de engem, engem nem látsz, és nem is láttál soha." _

- Bár – - folytatta a lány –-, ha jobban meggondolom, nyilván ez is csak egy volt a számtalan hazugsága közül. Volt valaha egyetlen őszinte mondata is, Piton professzor?

- Csak az imént idézett belőle. Sajnálatos azonban, hogy utólag ezt is vissza kell vonnom. Maga a legostobább sárvérű, akit valaha a hátán hordott a föld.

A lány átka váratlanul érte Pitont, de még volt annyi ideje, hogy beugorjon előle egy leomlott boltív mögé.

„_Hát tényleg így lesz vége _ – gondolta. - _Meg foglak ölni, vagy te ölsz meg engem.  
Mennyire felesleges volt az összes próbálkozásom, amivel ki akartalak tépni a gondolataim közül, mint valami élősködőt. Egy ostoba, sárvérű, átkozott-imádott kis élősködőt.… Minden áldott este az után az éjszaka után, mikor lejöttél hozzám, hogy segíts dolgozatokat javítani, bájitalokat készíteni, vagy egyszerűen csak, hogy csendben olvasgatva üldögélj a fotelemben, minden áldott este megfogadtam, hogy többet nem engedlek be, mert nem bírom még egyszer elviselni ezeket a lassú kínokat… a gyertya fényének játékát a hajfürtjeiden, szerettem volna én is elveszni bennük, beletemetni az arcom ebbe a puha, illatos selyembe, beletemetni minden bűnöm és kínzó vágyam.…  
Halálfaló vagyok, Hermione. Nem számíthattál tőlem semmire, és most sem számíthatsz másra, csak halálra."_

_„Mi adta nekem a bátorságot, hogy másnap be merjek hozzád kopogni, miután egész éjjel a láztól fűtött testem dobáltam az ágyadban, ki tudja, miket beszélve? Csak a homlokomra simított, hűvös tenyered adott néha enyhülést (Mindjárt elmúlik, ne féljen. Nem, nem fog elmúlni, már soha, tudom), és a tudat, hogy nem küldtél a gyengélkedőre, hogy mellettem vagy... Onnantól kezdve mellettem voltál minden este, a kandallóban égett a tűz, és sok-sok gyertya, és almás-szegfűszeges teát kortyolgattam, ahogyan figyeltelek, lopva fel-fel pillantva az ölemben tartott könyvből, nem gondolva arra, miért hagyod, hogy itt legyek, miért nem zavarsz el, miért nem zúzod porrá a csontjaimat erős, finom kezeiddel... Olyan hatalmasnak és félelmetesnek láttalak, ahogyan ott ülsz az íróasztalodnál, egyenes háttal, szigorúan, és én hirtelen nagyon-nagyon kicsinek és butának éreztem magam, majd szégyenkezni kezdtem, mert észrevettem, hogy könnyek folynak végig az arcomon..._

_- Ez több a soknál, Miss. Granger. Ha nem tud viselkedni, már indulhat is vissza a szobájába!_

_Felkelsz, az ajtóhoz sétálsz, és kinyitod előttem._

_- Arra vár, hogy én dobjam ki?_

_A szívem a torkomban dobog, de nem mozdulok. Látom a dühöt fellángolni a szemeidben, amint odalépsz mellém, és fájdalmasan megragadod a karomat, majd talpra rántasz. Olyan közel vagyok hozzád, hogy a leheleted borzolja a hajszálaimat a fülem mellett, mikor fojtott hangon megszólalsz:_

_- Eleget játszottál a tűzzel, kislány._

_- Én nem játszom – - suttogom elhalóan, közben azon imádkozva, hogy ne dobj ki, istenem, csak ki ne dobj.  
A csókod váratlanul ért. Vad volt, birtokló, és én úgy éreztem magam, mint a nyári viharban tehetetlenül kavargó almavirágok_."

- SOHA, SOHA TÖBBÉ NE NEVEZZEN SÁRVÉRŰNEK! – - ordította Hermione.

Eszelős tekintetével, szél tépte hajával bárki mást megijesztett volna – Piton csak gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját.

- Hogyan nevezzek valakit, aki képtelen felfogni, micsoda hatalmat jelent a mágia, milyen fenséges fölényt ad a kiváltságosok kezébe?

_„Bár nekem lett volna ilyen fölényem az őrület fölött, ami hatalmába kerített. Úgy csókoltalak – nem, nem is csók volt ez, téptem, martam a szád –-, hogy érezd, mindig érezd ezt a csókot, sajgó, duzzadt ajkaid a nap minden percében emlékezetedbe ennek a percnek a rettenetét...  
Mivel azonban nem volt meg ez a fölényem, nem tehettem mást, mint az utolsó cseppig kiélvezni az esténként lopott, titkos csókoknak minden édes, fájdalmas örömét, tudván, hogy ennél tovább nem mehetünk, no nem azért, mert te csak tizenhat éves voltál, és a diákom, hanem mert semmivel sem kockáztathattam Dumbledore belém helyezett bizalmát, ami számomra a Sötét Nagyúr jobbján betöltött helyem miatt volt igen értékes.  
Sokszor elképzeltem, hogyan foglak téged is a Nagyúr mellé állítani, ha befejezted az iskolát, és szabad leszel, távol Dumbledore és a többi idióta gyámkodásától.  
Micsoda egy marha voltam. Azt hittem, nem számít, hogy a másik oldalon állsz. Azt hittem, tényleg igazán szeretsz. Azt hittem követni fogsz engem, bármit tegyek is. Visszagondolva, tényleg egy szentimentális barom voltam." _

- Crucio!

Piton átka eltalálta a lányt; mielőtt az bármit is tehetett volna, érezte az egész testén végigsöprő fájdalmat.

- Szeretnéd, ha abbahagynám? Szeretnéd, hogy véget érjen a fájdalom?

- Inkább ez, mint a csókjaid! – - sziszegte Hermione.

_ „Inkább ez, mint annak a pillanatnak a fájdalma, amikor a szobád padlóján fekve magamhoz tértem az asztalodon hagyott merengőben tett utazásom után.  
Egészen addig kétség sem merült fel bennem a Dumbledore-hoz való hűségedet illetően. Most pedig az igazság úgy vágott mellbe, hogy levegőt is alig kaptam.  
Még mindig a padlón feküdtem, mikor a szobába léptél._

_- Mindent tudok – - suttogtam magam elé semmibe meredt szemekkel._

_- Hermione, én... – - Megpróbáltál átölelni._

_- Vedd le rólam a kezed, mocskos halálfaló! – - Ahogy kimondtam ezeket a szavakat, elengedted a vállam, és valami hidegség költözött a tekintetedbe._

_- Rendben. Tizenöt másodperced maradt, hogy mentsd az életed._

_Tizenöt másodperc. Ennyit kaptam az ajtód előtt, a dermesztő pincefolyosón eltöltött órákért, a hosszú estéken át áhítattal figyelő tekintetemért, ennyit a gyöngyöző páráért, amit az arcom hagyott a hideg ablaküvegen, éjjelente, mikor miattad nem tudtam aludni, és a veled töltött esték beteljesületlen sóhajaival gyötörve fejem a hűvös üvegnek hajtva próbáltam enyhülést szerezni.  
Tizenöt másodperc alatt az ember szíve is körülbelül tizenötöt dobban. Az enyém legalább kétszer olyan gyorsan vert. Ha nem sikerült volna elmenekülnöm, akkor hát harminc szívdobbanás lett volna még az életemből -– nem mondhatom, hogy túl bőkezű voltál, nem, sosem voltál az. Mindig kimérten, megfontoltan adtál, de adtál: tizenöt másodperc elég volt arra, hogy téged nem sokkal megelőzve kiérjek a roxforti birtokról, és örökre eltűnjek az életedből.  
Te még aznap éjjel megölted Dumbledore-t. Miután eljutott hozzám a hír, három napig a Szent Mungóban feküdtem eszméletlenül, ideglázzal, állítólag a te neved sikítozva.  
Amikor magamhoz tértem, bosszút esküdtem."_

_„Tizenöt másodpercet adtam neked, életem legrövidebb tizenöt másodpercét. Hallottam a lépteidet távolodni, nem, még nem telhet le, még túl közel vagy... Futok, szorosan a nyomodban, siess már, te buta kislány, siess, mert nem akarom látni a távolodó alakod, a hajad, a szoknyád libbenését a combjaid körül, mondom, nem akarom látni! Siess, még a végén utolérlek, és amit teszek, olyat teszek... Bbuta, buta lány, hisz nem tudnálak megölni, a halálfalók végeznének velünk, ahogy ránk találnak, egymás karjaiban, itt, a bejárati csarnok kövén... Istenem, és még megáll a lépcső tetején, és visszanéz, a fél arcát már beborította a sötétség, de egy pillanatig még találkozik a tekintetünk, mielőtt belevetné magát az éjszaka feneketlen mélységébe.  
Kifulladva érem el én is a lépcső tetejét: nem tudom már kivenni a teste körvonalait, inkább csak sejtem, ott fut valahol a park árnyai közt. – - Ha legközelebb találkozunk, nem leszek ilyen türelmes! – - ordítom utána a sötétségbe." _

- Piton professzor... – - Hermione felegyenesedett az átok megszűntével.

- Miss. Granger... – - A férfi biccentett, és egymásra szegezték a pálcáikat.

- Adava Kedavra! – - A tekintetük összefonódott, és miközben egyszerre mondták ki a halálos átkot, hallani lehetett, ahogy az óceán egy pillanatig visszatartja a lélegzetét.

_„Úgy hanyatlottál hátra, meglepetten, mint egy kisgyermek, és én láttam kihunyni a tüzet a szemeidben, láttam a halál apró, sós kristályait kővé dermeszteni a tekinteted, és kacagtam, kacagtam... Ezzel a kacajjal pedig bennem is meghalt valami... Ó nem, nem az ártatlanságom, azt azon szörnyű, lázálmokkal, sikolyokkal teli éjszakán veszítettem el, egy kórházi ágyon fekve, miközben ijedt ápolók próbáltak lefogni, nehogy kárt tegyek magamban.  
Nem, én sokkal többet veszítettem. Egy egész életet. Egy életet, ahol te sosem álltál be halálfalónak, és ahol együtt sétálunk az őszi napfényben fürdő avaron, vén, aszott ujjainkat összefonva." _


End file.
